fairytail_germanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel '(ナツ・ドラグニル ''Natsu Doraguniru) oder auch mit '''Natsu Dragonil übersetzt, ist ein Feuer-Dragonslayer und ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail und Mitglied von Team Natsu und ist ein Hauptdarsteller. Erscheinungsbild Natsu ist ein schlanker, muskulöser junger Mann von durchschnittlicher Körpergröße, schwarze Augen und stacheligen, rosafarbenen Haaren. Sein Gildensymbol befindet sich auf seiner rechten Schulter und ist meist rot bis dunkelrot zu sehen. Zusätzlich verläuft über die rechte Seite seines Halses eine Narbe, welche man aber eher selten sieht, da sein Schal sie meistens verdeckt. Reguläres Outfit Natsu trägt hauptsächlich einen schwarzen, ärmellosen, durch einen braunen Gürtel getragenen Westenmantel mit goldenen Umrandungen ohne Unterhemd und weiße, knielange Hosen mit schwarzen Bändern an den Enden. Um sein linkes Handgelenk befindet sich oft ein ebenso schwarzes Schwitzband und um seinen Hals der weiße Schal mit Schuppenmuster, den er von seinem Ziehvater Igneel geschenkt bekommen hat. Genauso schwarz wie viele Teile seines Outfits sind auch seine Sandalen. Er kann seine Weste auch auf die Innenseite wenden, sodass er nach außen hin eine weiße statt eine schwarze Weste zu tragen scheint. Dies tat er z.B. als sich sein Schal durch Zerefs Magie schwarz färbte, damit seine Sachen weiterhin farbmäßig zusammenpassen. Große Magiespiele Während der großen Magiespiele trägt Natsu einen violetten, durch denselben braunen Gürtel gehaltenen Westenmantel (mit dem Fairy Tail-Logo in weißer Farbe auf Höhe der linken Brusttasche) und dieselben weißen Hosen. Anders als bei seinem regulären Outfit trägt Natsu einen einzigen linken Ärmel mit einem braunen Armband, während sein rechter Arm frei bleibt, sodass sein Gildenstempel zu sehen ist. Ansonsten trägt Natsu seinen Schal sowie seine üblichen Sandalen und sein schwarzes Schwitzband. Persönlichkeit Natsu ist eine sehr lebensfrohe und freundliche Person. Manchmal agiert er sehr hitzköpfig was oft zu kleinen Streiterein führen kann die ab und zu vor allem bei den Gildenmitgliedern (Gray Fullbuster) für kurze aber witzige Kämpfe sorgen können. Desweiteren verhält er sich so naiv und dumm das es schon wieder lustig und liebenswert ist. Seine Persönlichkeit ändert sich schlagartig sobald nahestehende Personen und Gildenmitglieder bedroht oder in sonst einer weise gefährdet werden. Denn dann zeigt sich vor allem sein Beschützer-und Kämpferinstinkt in denen er sehr ernst, zielstrebig, clever, und selbstbewusst agiert um seine Freunde zu beschützen. Auftritte Macao Arc folgt Daybreak Arc folgt Lullaby Arc folgt Galuna Arc folgt Himmelsturm Arc folgt Oracion Seis Arc folgt Daphne Arc folgt Edolas Arc folgt Tenrou Arc folgt X791 Arc folgt Key of the Starry Sky Arc folgt Magische Spiele Arc folgt Stellargeist Arc folgt Sonnendorf Arc folgt Tartaros Arc folgt andere Aufritte Magie und Fähigkeiten Feuer-Drachentöter Magie '(炎の滅竜魔法 ''Honō no Metsuryū Mahō) * '''Gebrüll des Feuerdrachens (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō) Diese Magie Attacke bewirkt, dass Natsu schnell und eine große Menge an Feuer speiht, welche eine große Reichweite hat. * Kralle des Feuerdrachens (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume) Natsu entzündet seine Füße mit Flammen, welche seinen Tritt verstärken, jedoch kann man diesen Angriff auch als Jet-Pack Funktion nützen. * Eisenfaust des Feuerdrachens (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken) Natsu hüllt seine Faust in Feuer und schlägt seinen Gegner. Als Natsu den Katzenkopf trug, benannte er diesen Angriff in Katzen Feuer (猫ファイアー Neko Faiā). * Flügelattacke des Feuerdrachens (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki) * Schwerthorn des Feuerdrachens (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku) * Strahlende Flamme des Feuerdrachens (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen) * Flammenelbogen des Feuerdrachens (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū) * Zerstörender Fang des Feuerdrachens (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): * Greifender Schlag des Feuerdrachens (火竜の握撃 Karyū no Akugeki) Geheime Drachentöter-Kunst: * Flammenschwert des Feuerdrachen (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken) * Explodierendes Flammenschwert des Feuerdrachens (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): * Strahlende Flamme des Flammendrachengottes (竜神の煌炎 Ryūjin no Kōen): Zitate Ich brenn richtig darauf! Besonderheiten Kommt nicht mit Transportmitteln jeder Art zu recht. Einzelnachweis Kategorie:Figuren Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Dragonslayer Kategorie:TeamNatsu Kategorie:FairyTail